


California Here We Come

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little post ep vignette for Hollywood AD; a couple days after all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Here We Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written while I was working on longer, more serious story where I messed with the timeline, going with how the episodes were filmed rather than aired. Why not, if Chris Carter can do it, I can do it too, darn it.
> 
> Spoilers: It’ll make more sense of you’ve seen all things and Hollywood AD
> 
> No beta readers were harmed in the making of this fic.

California Here We Come  
Rated PG-13  
By Suzanne L. Feld

“California, here we come.”

A long pause as they both pretended to watch the movie for a bit, then, “So, uh, Scully, about the other night…”

“We don’t need to talk about it now, Mulder.”

“I thought you’d want to.”

“Well, I do, but it doesn’t have to be right this minute.”

“You have any plans for tonight?”

“Matter of fact, yes.”

“Oh.”

“That sounded disappointed.”

“Well, I, uh, had kinda hoped… but don’t let me crimp your style, Scully.”

“Tough to do that when you are my plans.”

“Gulp.”

“I’ve never actually heard someone say the word before instead of doing the action.”

“You’re looking at me like I’m a trussed-up Thanksgiving turkey just waiting for the knife.”

“You have a problem with that, Mulder?”

“Not really. So, uh, we just…”

“Hop into bed? Why not?”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

“I hope you don’t think that I’m going to take the initiative every time, Mulder. I crawled into your bed last time, remember?”

“I will never forget it, trust me. The bulb goes on over my head. You want me to sweep you off your feet and into my bed?”

“Well… yeah, something like that I suppose. Is it a problem, Mulder?”

He didn’t answer; they both looked back at the screen where a terrible b-actor in a badly fitting costume was screaming, “Your stupid minds! Stupid! Stupid!!” Then their eyes met again.

“Did you notice that it’s midnight, Scully?”

“I didn’t. Is there some significance to it?”

“It starts a new day as well as a new relationship for us. I think the symbolism is… intriguing.”

“If you try to make an X-file out of our finally having slept together, Mulder, I may have to hurt you.”

“Oooh—is that a promise?”

“It is if you don’t turn off that TV and give me your full and undivided attention very soon.”

Click.

“Okay, you’ve got it, now what are you going to do with it?”

They stared at each other for a moment. Then, “You’re… afraid, aren’t you, Mulder?”

“Afraid? Me? Pshaw, no!” A beat. “Well, maybe I am just a hair uncertain in this situation. But this is not my panic face.”

Smiling, Scully got up from the arm of the couch and stood in front of him with arms akimbo as he gazed up at her with something akin to alarm. “Okay, in that case, you get one more free ride. After this, it’s—WHOA, Mulder!“

Grinning, he leaned down and kissed her briefly before carrying her into his bedroom. “California here we come, indeed.”

finis


End file.
